La fille des mondes
by Florea
Summary: Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, il y a une magicienne que personne ne connait. Sa magie, ses goûts, son histoire sont inconnus. Freya est l'exemple typique de la personne qui ne veut pas se rapprocher des autres. Mais pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? Dans cette fiction, vous allez découvrir l'histoire cette mage dans le monde Fairy Tail et un peu dans celui de Pandora Hearts. Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue : Voici Fairy Tail

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Tous les chapitres seront lus et corrigés par Loulou380, et je vais essayer de poster régulièrement sinon elle va me taper.

Je pense poster une fois toute les deux semaines, mais j'accélèrerai peut-être le rythme un jour ^^

Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais il y a aussi des OC (original character), j'ai créé Freya, Crysta est à Loulou380, et les autres viennent d'un jeu entre amis.

L'histoire n'est pas prévue pour être drôle, mais je vais caser quelques bonus parce que j'aime ça ! D'ailleurs, la plupart des OC n'apparaitront que dans ces bonus, ou presque.

Cette fiction est un crossover mais il n'y aura qu'une petite partie de l'histoire qui se déroulera dans Pandora Hearts.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Prologue : Voici Fairy Tail<p>

Freya lisait à l'étage de la guilde. Mais évidement, impossible de continuer, un énorme bruit retentit. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'une bagarre venait d'éclater. Encore une. Natsu criait après Grey, Erza s'énervait contre les deux pour une histoire de fraisier…. Et Happy se moquait d'eux en volant. Bref, une journée habituelle. Elle essayait toujours de ne pas faire attention, mais ils criaient trop fort, difficile de ne pas les entendre. A force, elle avait même fini par retenir leurs prénoms alors qu'elle ne faisait jamais aucun effort pour ça.

Freya était une magicienne de Fairy Tail. Elle avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et des yeux bleus très clairs. Elle portait une tunique bleu foncé, un pantalon noir et avait une épée dans le dos, même si elle savait très bien se servir de sa magie, ça pouvait être utile. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, et ne souriait jamais. Elle faisait toutes mes missions en solo et était distante avec tout le monde. Personne ne la connaissait, personne ne faisait attention à elle et ça lui allait très bien.

Une chope de bière passa juste à côté d'elle, et arriva sur la tête d'une personne à côté. Celui-ci démolit le responsable, autrement dit : Natsu. Ça faisait déjà un problème en moins. Au suivant !

Fairy Tail était vraiment très bruyante, mais Freya restait car ici, personne n'irait lui demander de raconter sa vie. Autrement, cette guilde ou une autre, ça ne changeait rien, après tout, c'était le même travail.

* * *

><p>D'un coup, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent et un petit groupe de mages entra. Il était composé de quatre personnes. Il y avait Taldir, un fou se prenant pour un druide qui voulait juste lancer des boules de feu à la première occasion. Il y avait aussi Wolf, un loup-garou qui fonçait dans le tas dès que possible. Mais ceux-là avaient tout de même leur sens de l'honneur. Le troisième, Nagash, était une sorte de nécromancien qui cherchait toujours à faire échouer les missions de ses « compagnons » sans forcément y arriver. La dernière était une mage de rang S, comme Freya, elle s'appellait Crysta, et c'était la sœur de Natsu. Une nouvelle bagarre allait certainement démarrer avec l'arrivée du groupe. Enfin, démarrer….il faudrait qu'elles s'arrêtent pour pouvoir dire ça. Juste après que sa sœur soit entrée, Natsu se jeta sur elle pour se battre et se fit aussitôt assommer, sous les yeux ébahis de Lucy. Elle n'avait jamais vu Crysta, maintenant c'était fait. D'ailleurs, elle partit tout de suite se présenter à la nouvelle. Elle ne perdait pas de temps…<p>

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Crysta, et je suis la sœur du crétin que tu vois par terre !

-Euh, bonjour…

Lucy n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Crysta l'emmenait déjà à l'étage. Seuls les mages de rang S pouvaient y accéder, Lucy n'avait donc pas le droit d'y aller, mais Crysta n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elles arrivaient vers Freya. Habituellement, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de contact avec les autres, mais vu les circonstances, ça paraissait difficile de s'esquiver…

-Je parie que Freya ne s'est même pas présentée !

L'interpelée se contenta de la regarder, ennuyée, même si Crysta ne le voyait sans doute pas car elle ne le montrait pas.

-Bonjour, je suis Lucy, enchantée.

- Moi c'est Freya.

Ça, c'était fait. Mirajane vint chercher Lucy et rappela à Crysta que l'étage était réservé aux mages de rang S. La sœur de Natsu cherchait à se rapprocher de Freya, ce qui avait tendance à la déranger puisqu'elle souhaitait n'avoir de contact avec personne. Crysta ne devait pas l'avoir compris. Elle utilisait la même magie que son frère, ils avaient tous les deux été élevés par Ignir, le dragon de feu. Et ils avaient le même caractère. Parfois, ils arrivaient à bien s'entendre, mais la plupart du temps, ils se tapaient dessus. Surtout en ce qui concernait Grey, la dragon slayer était amoureuse de lui…

Natsu se réveilla, et il voulait encore se battre. Il s'était déjà fait assommer plusieurs fois mais manifestement, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Erza s'en chargea rapidement.

Freya décida de prendre une mission. Elle signala au maître qu'elle partait et entendit une nouvelle bataille démarrer, lancée par Taldir. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais ?

* * *

><p>Voilà, le prologue est fini, les autres chapitres seront plus longs c'est promis.<p>

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew !

Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, des questions, allez-y ! Si vous avez des idées de bonus (certains sont déjà prévus), allez-y ! Si vous avez autre chose à dire, allez-y !

Ah oui...je suis pas vraiment douée pour trouver des titres, même pour le nom de mon personnage principal j'ai galéré... Alors si vous avez des idées de titres, par pitié, dites-le, ne vous retenez pas, j'en ai vraiment besoin !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une équipe de fous

Salut tout le monde !

Je pense que je vais laisser tomber le rythme de publication, parce que quand j'ai fini un chapitre, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le poster xD

Par contre, si je dépasse les deux semaines pour poster, vous pouvez me taper...mais pas trop fort svp !

Réponse aux rewiews anonymes :

Boëndal : Oui va la lire ! xD et puis, ne mets pas d'accent dans ton pseudo, le site n'affiche pas la lettre ! Il m'a mit Bondal x)

Ce chapitre est un bonus, raison pour laquelle ce bonus vient au premier chapitre et pas après : frère et sœur. C'est pas mal résumé mais c'est l'idée. Pour la suite, on entrera dans l'histoire, la vraie, la pas drôle ! ;)

Tout est corrigé par Loulou380, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fictions, elles sont vraiment chouettes !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Freya. Crysta est à Loulou, les autres que vous ne connaissez pas sortent d'un délire avec des amis et ne seront utilisés que dans les bonus, sauf si vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir les voir plus souvent.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse lire tranquilles ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Une équipe de fous<p>

Lorsque Freya rentra à la guilde, elle aperçut le bâtiment en ruines. Surprise, elle apprit l'attaque des Phantom Lords qui voulaient s'en prendre à Lucy. Cana avait voulu la contacter, mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Ce n'était pas étonnant, la magicienne de rang S ne voulait pas que l'on puisse la joindre.

On lui raconta que Natsu, Lucy et Happy avaient pris une S-quest. Grey était parti les arrêter mais il les avait finalement accompagnés. Du coup, Erza et Crysta avaient été envoyées pour les ramener. Natsu avait failli mourir au passage, mais à présent il allait bien. Comme tous les autres membres.

Lucy allait beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Elle ne le disait pas, mais avant, Freya voyait qu'elle allait mal. Elle pouvait percevoir les émotions des gens. C'était parfois utile mais elle n'aimait pas ce « don ». Il lui faisait ressentir la douleur des gens, ce qui la faisait elle-même souffrir. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'isolait, qu'elle préférait rester seule.

Soudain, elle entendit Erza crier :

-Répète pour voir ?

-Je vais le dire plus clairement… On n'a pas besoin de minables dans la guilde !

Freya se demandait qui était ce sinistre abruti. Étant rarement à la guilde, elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu. Il s'agissait de Luxus. Tout le monde avait peur de lui, elle le voyait. Lui aussi le savait, et il commença à s'en prendre à tous les membres, un par un.

-Vous me reprochez de ne pas être venu, mais elle non plus, elle ne vous a pas aidés !

Cette fois, il visait Freya. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'entendait même pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Eh, tu réponds quand je te parle ?

Elle finit par l'entendre, mais l'ignora, tout simplement. Il ne l'intéressait pas. Ses paroles étaient stupides et inutiles. Il espérait peut-être lui faire du mal en l'agressant comme ainsi, seulement ce genre de choses ne l'atteignaient plus depuis des années.

-Quand je serai maître tu seras virée comme tous les autres minables !

Et il partit en tentant de garder son calme. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, toute la guilde éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait quelqu'un détruire son image ainsi. Happy se dirigea vers Freya, il voulait lui parler. Mais elle le vit aussi et profita de la foule pour partir. Elle voulut prendre une mission mais fut surprise par Crysta.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse. La sœur de Natsu savait très bien ce que faisait l'autre magicienne.

-Oh tu veux faire cette mission ? On voulait la faire aussi, on peut la faire ensemble ! Allez viens !

Avant de pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, Freya fut entrainée par Crysta en dehors de la guilde. Comment faire plus casse-pied qu'un dragon slayer avec une idée dans la tête ? Mettez un dragon slayer avec toute son équipe ET avec une idée dans la tête, vous verrez le résultat. En effet, Crysta avait réussi à embarquer Freya, mais en plus toute l'équipe était là : Taldir le druide fou furieux, Wolf le loup-garou, et Nagash le nécromancien. Et en plus ils en avaient rajouté deux…Darkkryt et Boëndal. Le premier utilisait une magie de protection, fonçait dans le tas ou restait accroché à Taldir, le deuxième, un nain toujours surexcité. La journée allait être longue… Et la mission avait peu de chances de réussir, vu l'excitation de la troupe.

Tout le long du trajet, Crysta ne cessa de poser des questions. Freya savait qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, mais elle se serait bien passée de tout ça. Si elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher des autres, c'était son problème, pas celui de Crysta. D'ailleurs, elle ne répondait pas aux questions et restait impassible. A côté des deux filles, Nagash faisait en sorte que Taldir et Wolf se tapent dessus. Grâce à l'intelligence extrêmement variable de Taldir, ça fonctionnait très bien, du coup Darkkryt était dans la bagarre aussi et Boëndal encourageait tout le monde. Crysta finit par leur donner un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, sans cesser de poser des questions. Le druide, prenant conscience de la présence de Freya, demanda à la sœur de Natsu :

-Pourquoi on l'emmène, elle ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ?

-A moi non, mais à elle oui. Laisse-la un peu tranquille !

Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau coup. Fallait pas énerver Crysta. Taldir faillit répliquer, mais Wolf lui fit remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés au village où habitait leur client. La dragon slayer voulut attendre un peu avant d'aller faire la mission. Les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle insistait tant, mais Freya savait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, et n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir qui… Au début, elle était censée faire cette mission en solo, comme toutes les autres. Enfin, un autre groupe de mages arriva. Des mages de Fairy Tail. Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Erza. Mettre le bazar à la guilde ne leur suffisait pas, il fallait qu'ils viennent ici aussi. Qui avait eu l'idée de les inviter ? Crysta évidemment. Après plusieurs bagarres, la troupe finit par se rendre chez son client. Un domestique vint les chercher pour les faire entrer.

La maison était immense, décorée avec tellement de couleurs vives et allant très mal ensemble que ça faisait mal aux yeux. Le propriétaire était manifestement très riche et un peu excentrique. Après avoir marché dans différents couloirs tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, l'équipe arriva devant son client. C'était un…..truc ressemblant vaguement à un chat en peluche, en train de manger. Lorsqu'il vit les mages, il dit en tapotant ses lèvres avec sa serviette:

« En tant que premier ministre, je me dois de bien m'essuyer la bouche. »

A Fiore, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais là…c'était carrément bizarre. Presque tous les mages faillirent faire une crise cardiaque alors que Nagash et Freya restaient calmes, ils en avaient vu d'autres. Autant laisser ce « Mini chat », comme il prétendait s'appeler, dans son délire de premier ministre. Il leur expliqua, avec peu de détails importants et trop de choses inutiles (oui, il avait acheté un très bon gâteau, et alors ?), en quoi consistait la mission. Apparemment, des monstres auraient tenté d'attaquer sa maison, et il voulait que les magiciens s'en débarrassent. Evidemment, il n'avait aucune information précise, et l'« équipe » devrait chercher seule.

Finalement, il fut décidé que pour les recherches, les mages se diviseraient en plusieurs groupes : Taldir avec Wolf et Darkkryt, Boëndal avec Natsu et Grey, Crysta avec Erza et Lucy, et enfin Freya avec Nagash, le seul qu'elle pouvait EVENTUELLEMENT supporter puisqu'il ne parlait pas et ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Natsu et Crysta avaient senti une odeur étrange, mais ils avaient décidé de prévenir les autres au lieu de foncer sans réfléchir, ce qui était un miracle. Les mages se rendirent à l'endroit d'où provenait cette odeur : une grotte, non loin de la maison. Ils entrèrent, prudemment pour certains, moins pour d'autres. Avancer en criant « sortez de là ! », c'était pas super discret. La grotte était baignée d'une lueur bleutée venant de plus loin à l'intérieur, la source n'était pas visible car il y avait des virages. Elle était très vaste.

Soudain, les mages virent une ombre gigantesque se dessiner sur l'un des murs, et entendirent une voix aigüe, pas très en accord avec la grandeur de l'ombre, dire :

-Qui ose pénétrer dans notre repaire ? »

-On est de Fairy Tail, et on est venus vous mettre une raclée !

Natsu et sa subtilité légendaire. Au moins, l'habitant de la grotte avaient indiqué, volontairement ou pas, qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Avant même qu'un seul des mages ne s'approche, le propriétaire de l'ombre se montra. C'était un…..ours. En peluche. En pyjama. Suivi d'un chien et d'un loup, en peluche également.

-Mais ! Ce sont des peluches !

Grey faisait des remarques très utiles, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

-On s'en moque, on va les défoncer !

Après avoir dit ça, Natsu courut vers ses « ennemis », le poing en feu. Mais l'ours ne resta pas sans rien faire.

-Je vais vous montrer mon attaque suprême !

Il sauta en l'air en criant : « Wataaaaaaaaaa ! » et retomba en criant : « pouuuuuuu ! » et en donnant un magistral coup de pied à son agresseur, qui eut l'air d'avoir bien mal. Comme Wolf hésitait à attaquer lui aussi, Nagash l'aida un peu (beaucoup), et le poussa en direction du chien ! Qui dit :

-A mon tour ! Attentiooooooooon !

Il se concentra et cria :

-Le pet du chien !

Cette attaque était…ben, un pet, qui le propulsa rapidement sur le loup-garou. Toute cette agitation tourna en baston générale. Nagash attaquait son propre camp, Natsu, Grey, Erza et Crysta tapaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée, Taldir lançait des boules de feu de partout, et Darkkryt le suivait de près, Boëndal ne savait plus quoi faire, Wolf tentait de faire la mission, et Lucy essayait de survivre. Freya était partie depuis longtemps, ne se sentant pas concernée par cette histoire. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle serait restée.

Finalement, les mages découvrirent que les peluches de la grotte connaissaient le client et voulaient simplement passer lui dire bonjour. Mais la bataille avait dégénéré, et la maison avait été presque entièrement détruite, en grande partie à cause du druide et du nécromancien qui voulaient attaquer le loup-garou. Nagash avait bien réussi son coup, il tentait toujours de faire échouer les missions. A cause des dégâts, il n'y eut pas de récompense.

Les mages rentrèrent à la guilde, déçus (sauf Nagash). Freya était déjà repartie en mission depuis longtemps. Comme ils n'avaient rien de plus intéressant à faire, ils lancèrent une nouvelle bagarre. Encore une.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

La prochaine fois, on entame vraiment l'histoire ! (parce que c'est censé être du drama quand même !)

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 : La tour

Bonjour tout le monde ! *esquive les projectiles*

Oui je sais je suis en retard, désolée !

Mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai été malade et je pouvais pas écrire D: Quoi ? J'avais qu'à écrire avant ? Oui bon c'est vrai... J'abandonne, vous pouvez me balancer tout ce que vous voulez, même si j'ai une préférence pour les mangas ou roman que je récupère après pour les lire :3

Donc voilà (enfin) le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Petite précision, si je réponds à des reviews anonymes (donc en début de chapitre) avec comme pseudos les noms de mes OCs, c'est normal, ce sont les créateurs des persos !

Réponse aux reviews :

Boendal : T'en fais pas, c'est prévu, on le dit dans le prochain chapitre. Et pour ta magie...ben j'ai pas d'idées ! xD

Darkkryt : Je sais que tu préfères le comique, mais mon histoire principale c'est pas drôle, ne t'inquiète pas, les bonus sont là pour faire rire ! D'ailleurs j'espère que ça marche... Sortir plus vite ? Au moment où tu as posté cette review, je venais de sortir le chapitre 1, c'est-à-dire une semaine après le prologue. Déjà que je suis en retard maintenant, tu imagines si je dois en sortir deux par semaine ? XD

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : La tour<p>

La mission de Freya consistait à expulser un gang de voleurs de la ville d'Akane Beach. Elle avait dû réunir des infos et trouver leur repaire, ça lui avait pris du temps, mais le combat avait été bref. Elle avait simplement battu le chef et les autres s'étaient tous enfuis. Elle finit sa mission le jour où Natsu, Erza, Grey et Lucy allaient dans un hôtel de cette même ville avec les billets donnés par Leo.

La nuit tombée, la magicienne alla sur la plage, ressentant une énergie étrange. Elle resta un moment à regarder la mer, rêvant un peu, elle aimait bien se réfugier dans son monde, là où rien ne lui faisait mal… Soudain, elle sentit une vive douleur à la tête, elle avait aussi du mal à respirer. Désorientée, elle tomba à genoux, attendant que cette crise passe. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement et elle avait compris depuis longtemps que c'était lié à ses émotions, à son passé. Ce soir là, la crise était particulièrement forte, elle pensa qu'un ancien traumatisme refaisait surface et commença à s'inquiéter. Elle voulut identifier l'énergie qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle le regretta. Elle aurait largement préféré ne plus jamais entendre parler de l'endroit dont elle sentait la présence. Cet endroit qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, et qui représentait en quelque sorte le début de son existence, ou au moins de ses souvenirs.

La tour du paradis…

Freya avait prévu de rester passer la nuit sur place, mais maintenant elle voulait partir le plus vite possible. Pour s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit. Elle croisa Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy et une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans une rue, ils lui apprirent l'enlèvement d'Erza. Même si elle ne le montra pas, elle était surprise, choquée par la nouvelle. Erza ? Enlevée ? Ça lui paraissait juste impossible. Mais elle fit le lien avec la présence de la tour. Elle savait qu'Erza y avait vécu, ses anciens amis avaient dû revenir la chercher et elle n'avait pas répliqué de peur de les blesser. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Toujours est-il que les membres de son équipe allaient venir la sauver, et Freya comptait les accompagner. Elle avait vécu cette galère comme la magicienne en armure, alors elle pouvait bien surmonter son traumatisme pour l'aider. Et elle devait s'assurer de quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que le groupe partit en mer, guidé par le flair de Natsu. Même malade il arrivait à peu près à les guider, et au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent près de la tour. Pour être discret, au moins un minimum, le groupe posa son bateau hors de vue des gardes postés à l'entrée. Mais Freya connaissait un peu Natsu et Grey, ils allaient se battre à la première occasion, et donc rapidement se faire remarquer. En plus, elle connaissait les lieux, elle pourrait être efficace dans ses recherches sans avoir besoin d'aide. Et elle ne cherchait pas qu'Erza… Elle décida donc de se séparer du groupe. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna. Les autres le remarquèrent plus tard et partirent de leur côté, en passant par une autre entrée, située sous l'eau.

Freya se dirigea vers une ancienne entrée. En passant, elle vit quelques barques et se sentit soulagée, elle allait pouvoir faire sortir tous ceux qui étaient retenus ici. Elle finit par retrouver le passage qu'elle cherchait, heureusement, on pouvait encore y passer. Elle regarda encore une fois le ciel, et entra. Elle se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un long couloir et se dirigea vers les cellules où elle avait été retenue des années plus tôt.

Instinctivement, elle sut où aller pour trouver les prisonniers de la tour, elle le _sentait_. Elle arriva à sa destination, et vit les cellules, identiques même après toutes ces années… Elle _ressentait_ la douleur des gens, trop forte pour être supportable, et elle s'isola mentalement. D'un coup, elle remarqua une présence, quelqu'un se cachait.

-Je sais que tu es là.

-Bien joué, je ne pensais pas que tu me remarquerais si vite…

Une fille sortit de l'ombre, elle avait les cheveux rouge sang, des yeux noirs, et un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Azraël. Mais c'est pas important vu que tu vas mourir. Je sais ce que tu es venue faire ici et j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire. Comme tu n'abandonneras pas, je n'ai qu'à te tuer pour être tranquille.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que veut faire Gerald.

-Bien sur que si, il veut ressusciter Zeleph. Il croit qu'il atteindra le paradis avec ça ! Je sais parfaitement que le retour de ce mage noir entrainera le malheur et les ténèbres, mais un monde obscur me correspondrait mieux que celui-ci. Et puis, c'aurait été cruel de briser ses rêves.

-Je vois…inutile d'essayer de te raisonner.

-De toute façon je te l'ai dit, tu vas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas me battre.

Freya murmura, pour elle-même : « Non, je ne peux pas mourir…je dois d'abord savoir s'_ils_ sont en vie… ». De majestueuses flammes blanches la recouvrirent, elle était prête à se battre. Puis Azraël attaqua. La mage de feu réussit à l'éviter de justesse, sans voir de quelle magie elle se servait. Les flammes se concentrèrent sur le poing de la magicienne, et elle attaqua à son tour. Mais son adversaire la bloqua avec sa magie. Elle avait invoqué une ombre qui lui servit de bouclier, la magie de Freya fut aspirée et ses flammes disparurent.

-Surprise ? Mes ombres peuvent absorber la magie. Tu as l'air de bien maitriser tes pouvoirs, mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Elle lança ses ombres sur l'autre mage, qui ne put qu'esquiver, mais les attaques s'enchainaient et malgré sa rapidité, l'une des ombres l'attrapa au pied et la projeta contre un mur. Après avoir percuté les murs/plafond/sol/etc plusieurs fois, Freya réussit à sortir son épée et put se libérer. Elle frappa son adversaire qui tenta d'éviter le coup. Sans succès. La mage de feu était trop rapide et Azraël fut blessée au bras. Elle grogna et dit :

-Très bien, on ne joue plus.

Avant que l'autre magicienne ne puisse réagir, elle invoqua son sort le plus puissant. Un immense trou noir apparut au sol, Freya voulut sauter mais elle fut aspirée à l'intérieur. Elle entendit seulement la mage des ombres ricaner.

-Je me suis bien amusée mais comme promis tu vas disparaitre.

Alors que le trou noir s'effaçait, une intense lumière blanche en jaillit, et Freya réapparut. Même si son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ses yeux étaient rouges de colère. De colère envers cette personne qui se fichait que d'autres gens souffrent à cause d'elle. Azraël était stupéfaite, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son sort avait été vaincu si facilement… La mage de feu s'élança, l'épée à la main, vers son adversaire, et la frappa au visage. La mage des ombres s'effondra, elle survivrait mais garderait sans doute une cicatrice.

Lorsque Freya reprit ses esprits, elle vit Azraël au sol, et elle sut que c'était elle qui l'avait battue. Elle avait eu un blanc de quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait qu'elle avait battu l'autre mage. Sans vraiment prêter attention à cet étrange phénomène, elle se leva, et entreprit de faire sortir tous les prisonniers de la tour du paradis. En même temps elle _les_ cherchait. Ça lui prit pas mal de temps, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sentit une énergie magique d'une puissance incommensurable. C'était l'Aetherion. Il allait frapper la tour et sans doute la détruire, mais les membres de sa guilde étaient encore à l'intérieur, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé _ceux qu'elle cherchait_… Elle décida d'y retourner, et elle monta le plus vite possible.

C'est là que l'Aetherion frappa.

Freya ne s'étonna pas longtemps d'être vivante, elle devait atteindre le sommet, et vite… Mais elle eut beau être rapide, elle n'arriva pas à temps pour sauver Simon. Elle trouva une Erza en pleurs et un Natsu en colère. Elle _sentait_ leurs émotions, elles étaient si fortes que la mage de feu vacilla légèrement, avant de fermer son esprit.

-Tiens, tu as survécu toi ! Étonnant… Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es revenue.

Gerald n'était pas maitre de sa volonté, la magicienne le savait. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, elle l'avait _senti_ quand elle était encore dans la tour, quand elle était enfant. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Où sont-_ils_ ?

-_Ils_ sont morts bien sûr ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle ne le montra pas, mais elle était triste, et se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi y avait-elle cru ? Pourquoi avait-elle espéré ? Pourquoi auraient-_ils_ survécu alors que _d'autres_ était morts ? Elle n'était pas capable d'en vouloir à son ennemi, seulement à elle-même…

Natsu choisit ce moment pour le frapper, et…. manger la lacrima contenant l'Aetherion. Ok, ce type était complètement cinglé. Il fonça sur Gerald et les deux adversaires passèrent à travers le sol. Ils revinrent rapidement, le mage aux cheveux bleus était en mauvaise posture, mais il n'abandonna pas. Il vola hors de la tour et prépara un sort extrêmement puissant, pour la raser. Freya s'approcha du vide, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer, il ne réussit pas à lancer son sort à cause de la blessure qu'Erza lui avait infligée plus tôt. Le dragon slayer en profita pour le frapper, et le vaincre. Gerald avait perdu.

Erza rejoignit Natsu, ils restèrent quelques minutes à terre. Freya ne bougeait pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne bougea pas plus quand la tour se mit à trembler, ni quand de gigantesques morceaux de glace se mirent à pleuvoir autour d'elle, brisant la plateforme sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tomba, et vit de la lumière sortir de la tour avant de _ressentir_ la douleur, la tristesse de Natsu. Erza était morte. Elle avait vécu dans la tour elle aussi… La brune en avait assez de tous ces morts. Elle se laissa doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience, terrassée par la souffrance.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<p>

J'offre un truc à celui qui devine à qui correspond ce _ils_ ! Je sais pas encore ce que j'offre, mais on verra.

A bientôt ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bonne année

Salut tout le monde, bonne année en avance !

Voilà un petit chapitre sur... le nouvel an ! Tout le monde fait sur Noël alors moi je fais sur le nouvel an. (ok j'avoue j'ai pas pu poster le 25 du coup j'ai adapté au jour de l'an, désolée ^^')

Le début a été lu et corrigé par Loulou380 le hamster. D'ailleurs si vous voulez retrouver Taldir, Wolf, Nagash, Crysta et Freya, allez voir ses histoires ! En plus ele poste plus souvent que moi...

Réponse aux reviews :

Darkkryt : Je sais que tu veux plus de comique, tu me le dis presque tous les jours, mais c'est du DRAMA, DU DRAMA ! Et le drama c'est bien ! Et essaie de trouver plus positif comme rime xD

Boendal : Oui ça va, contente que ça te plaise, voilà le chapitre 3 ;)

Bon...j'ai pas d'idée pour le titre, donc ne vous gênez pas si vous en avez, et dites-le !

Bonne lecture, et bonne année :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Après l'incident de la tour du paradis, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient rentrés à la guilde. Erza n'était pas morte et tout le monde était soulagé. Même Freya. Et Crysta...Crysta avait failli tuer Erza, Grey, Natsu et même Lucy parce qu'ils avaient mis leurs vies en danger... Surtout Erza en fait. Mais les deux filles s'étaient vite réconciliées devant un chocolat chaud et un fraisier (oui c'est presque normal pour une fois). Elles en avaient profité pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tour, et la soeur de Natsu avait des comptes à régler...

Elle retourna donc à la guilde et monta à l'étage, mais elle n'y trouva personne. Elle faillit lâcher sa colère sur son frère ou ses coéquipiers, mais avant de tuer quelqu'un, elle décida de sortir se changer les idées. Elle partit se balader le long de la rivière, avec des tas de questions en tête.

Crysta s'était à peu près calmée et commençait à retourner à la guilde lorsqu'elle tomba sur Freya, assise sur un muret au bord de l'eau. Elle était dans la lune, et la dragon slayer regretta presque de la déranger. Mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle s'approcha et lui dit:

-Je savais pas que tu avais vécu à la tour du paradis.

-Je sais pas qui te l'a dit, mais maintenant tu sais, répondit l'autre mage en continuant à fixer l'eau.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-En quoi mon passé te concerne ?

-Tu es mon amie, voilà en quoi ça me concerne !

-Non. On est pas amies. Tu ne me connais pas. Pas vraiment.

-Bah c'est sur, tu parles jamais de toi ! Et puis Erza m'a dit que tu cherchais des gens. C'est qui ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Pourquoi tu refuse de me parler ? Je veux seulement t'aider !

-Sauf que j'ai pas besoin d'aide, laisse moi tranquille.

Freya se leva, et commença à partir.

-Tu vas où ?

-En mission...seule.

Crysta la laissa s'en aller. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus cette fois, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Luxus avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de Fairy Tail, et il s'était fait battre*.<br>On était environ à mi-décembre, la neige commençait à tomber. Noël approchait à grands pas et la ville était recouverte de décorations. Comme chaque année, la guilde allait organiser une grande fête, mais cette fois, Mirajane avait eu une idée assez originale.

-Il n'y a pas tout le monde à la guilde pour Noël alors on va repousser la fête au jour de l'an, mais du coup je vous préparé un petit jeu ! Tout le monde devra piocher un bout de papier dans ce bonnet, et offrir un cadeau à la personne dont le nom est écrit ! Et bien sûr, on ne doit pas dire à qui on offre son cadeau.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde alla prendre son bout de papier, mais il en restait un au fond du bonnet. La barmaid était assez étonnée. Mais Crysta la rassura.

-T'en fais pas, je sais qui c'est. Elle a sans doute rien écouté comme d'habitude.

Elle monta à l'étage et tendit le bonnet à Freya.

-Tiens, prends un papier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Discute pas, prends le.

-Ok ok, et j'en fais quoi ?, demanda-t-elle après avoir pris le dernier morceau de papier.

-Tu dois offrir un cadeau à la personne dont le nom est écrit, pour Noël.

Et elle partit, laissant l'autre mage se débrouiller avec son papier. Freya lut et relut son papier sans savoir quoi faire, avant de sortir. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir offrir ?

De son côté, Crysta avait déjà son idée et savait très bien que ça ferait plaisir à la personne concernée.

Natsu, lui, n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, et il partit embêter Lucy chez elle.

Freya était toujours en train de réfléchir, mais elle se dit que, vu la personne à qui elle devait offrir son cadeau, elle pouvait rester classique vu que tout le monde savait ce qu'aimait cette personne. Elle partit donc commander le fameux cadeau.

Le 31 décembre, tous les membres de la guilde étaient réunis pour faire la fête. Chacun observait la personne à qui il devait offrir un cadeau. A l'étage, Freya observait ce petit manège sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Elle attendait juste minuit pour donner son cadeau et partir. De toute façon la plupart des membres ne la connaissaient pas, donc elle n'aurait rien. Et elle ne voulait rien, juste partir.

A minuit pile, tout le monde (ou presque) cria : « BONNE ANNEE ! » et les cadeaux commencèrent à circuler. Freya donna le sien à Erza, une épée avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail gravé sur la garde. Elle voulut l'essayer tout de suite mais se rappela qu'elle devait aller voir Mirajane pour lui offrir son cadeau. Freya était déjà partie.

Toute la guilde éclata de rire lorsque Reby donna à Gajil un abonnement à des cours de chant ainsi que le livre « Le chant pour les nuls ». Lui, il était dégouté, mais au moins il arrêterait peut-être de casser les oreilles des gens. Happy se mit à pleurer lorsque Fried lui offrit du poisson volant cuisiné, ce qui est absolument dégoutant. Jubia, considérant encore Lucy comme sa rivale, s'était débrouillée pour que son cadeau ne lui plaise pas.

Le maître râlait parce que Polyussica lui avait interdit de boire plus d'un verre par jour, mais lorsque Crysta lui donna une énorme chope de bière de la taille d'une chaise, il se dit que c'était juste une chope et qu'il pouvait la boire. Elle avait bien trouvé son cadeau. Le problème, c'était que du coup, le maître avait….pété les plombs. Il faillit taper Taldir avec ce qu'il devait lui donner, et quand il lui donna, il fut incapable de lui expliquer ce que c'était et comment ça fonctionnait. Le druide récupéra l'objet et se remit à chercher la personne à qui il devait donner son cadeau. Ce qui était assez difficile vu le bazar.

Cependant, ce bazar n'était rien à côté de la bagarre qui allait éclater. Grey ouvrit le paquet que Natsu lui avait donné…et ne trouva rien à l'intérieur.

-Mais y a rien !

-Si ! C'est un slip invisible !

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais t'étriper la flammèche !

Et c'est comme ça que les deux commencèrent à se taper dessus. De son côté, Wolf essayait de frapper Nagash, qui s'enfuyait, et finit par renverser accidentellement le fraisier d'Erza. Inutile de préciser que celle-ci s'énerva et commença à s'attaquer à tout ce qui bougeait. C'est-à-dire tout le monde. Ça dégénéra en bataille générale et quelques personnes furent éjectées dehors. La plupart retournèrent se battre, mais Taldir commençait à se décourager. Il cherchait toujours à donner son cadeau. Crysta s'adressa à lui :

-Ben alors ? T'as toujours pas donné ça ?

-Je la trouve pas.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait lui donner avant minuit. Tu la connais, elle a dû partir depuis longtemps.

-Non justement, je la connais pas. T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu l'as juste embarquée de force dans une de nos missions, je vois pas comment je pourrais la connaitre…

Crysta se rapprocha de lui d'un air menaçant, et il regretta de lui avoir dit qu'elle était bête. Il prit la fuite avant de se faire tuer. Et la sœur de Natsu retourna à l'intérieur pour taper son frère et son équipe. Taldir décida de rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas envie de se bagarrer. Il partit donc et après un moment, il aperçut Freya loin devant lui. Elle marchait dans la neige, perdue dans ses pensées. De gros flocons tombaient, le ciel était aussi blanc que le sol, et le silence régnait. Et elle marchait, isolée du reste du monde, le regard vide. Le druide l'appela, sans succès, et quand il la rattrapa, il posa une main sur son épaule pour la retourner.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec une épée sur la gorge.

-Hééééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle sembla reprendre conscience, et rangea sa lame.

-Oh c'est toi… Désolée.

Elle voulut repartir mais il la retint.

-Attends, je suis censé te donner ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah c'est le jeu de Mirajane, le bonnet de Noël.

-Ah oui…

Elle prit le paquet, le remercia, et voulut à nouveau partir, mais il continua à parler.

-Tu parles vraiment pas beaucoup toi… Je sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais à la guilde, on a tous un passé douloureux, et ça ne t'apportera rien de t'isoler comme ça. Tu devrais faire des missions avec les autres de temps en temps. Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, qui pourrait t'aider.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Crysta, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Au revoir.

Cette fois, elle partit vraiment. Il était surpris mais comme ça, elle espérait qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole. C'était quelqu'un de bien, elle le _sentait_, et elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher des gens comme lui. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne…

* * *

><p>*Pour plus de précisions sur la bataille de Fairy Tail, vous pouvez aller voir chez loulou380, elle a fait un chapitre dessus.<p>

Voilà, je trouve la fin un peu prévisible... Mais n'imaginez rien entre ces deux personnages, j'ai juste fait un tirage au sort xD

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

On ne sait toujours pas qui _ils_ sont, si vous devinez, vous gagnez un chapitre sur le thème de votre choix. Je peux même faire des couples s'il le faut mais je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait donner.

Merci d'avoir lu, et encore bonne année ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 : La mage maudite

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée du retard je n'ai pas pu poster et j'avais une scène de combat que je n'arrivais pas à finir.

Merci à Loulou, qui m'a aidé pour le rôle de Crysta et pour la bataille :)

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de préciser que l'idée du bonnet de Noël venait de ma classe. C'est une idée de ma déléguée, on tous joué le jeu et on s'est bien amusés ! Je tenais à le dire, et à remercier cette classe (même si je suis pas sûre qu'un seul d'entre eux mette les pieds sur ce site xD) parce que c'est vraiment des gens super sympas, et parce que c'est une source d'inspiration inépuisable.

Merci à Gypss qui m'a corrigé le début du chapitre.

Merci à Remilia29, elle me laisse de super reviews, ça me fait très plaisir C:

Et enfin merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonymes (mais vu que je les connais c'est pas vraiment anonyme...bah tant pis !) auxquelles je vais répondre tout de suite !

Boendal : Euh...mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit-là ?

Maintenant que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie qui n'a aucun intérêt, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : La mage maudite<p>

Quelques jours après le début de l'année, les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent à reprendre leurs occupations. Même si certains traînaient encore, la plupart des membres avaient décidé de partir travailler.

Freya, qui n'était pas allée à la guilde pendant ces quelques jours, était revenue, pour prendre une mission et repartir. Seule. Crysta prévoyait de partir avec l'équipe de son frère, et elle n'était pas encore dans le bâtiment. Donc, il n'y avait personne pour embarquer Freya de force, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

-Hé Freya ! Tu viens en mission avec nous ?

Ces paroles venaient de Taldir, qui n'avait manifestement pas compris qu'elle ne voulait justement pas faire équipe. Mais il avait une idée derrière la tête...

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée, viens !

Nagash s'y mettait aussi. Ces deux-là avaient clairement prévu quelque chose.

-Et si je dis non ?

-On va chercher Crysta et on lui demande de venir avec nous et de t'emmener ! Répondit le nécromancien.

Ah c'était ça. Donc, soit elle acceptait et elle partait avec eux, soit elle refusait et Crysta allait sans doute essayer de l'emmener et elle aurait donc droit à un bombardement de questions. Elle pouvait au moins limiter les dégâts.

-Ok, je viens... Soupira-t-elle.

-Hey ! On peut venir aussi ?

Darkkryt et Boëndal s'approchèrent du groupe. Taldir n'avait pas vraiment envie que le nain les rejoigne, mais il finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce devant l'insistance de Darkkryt.

C'est comme ça que l'« équipe »prit une mission, et partit.

… Et Crysta les rejoignit en route. Adieu tranquillité…

Une fois arrivés au village, le commanditaire expliqua aux mages en quoi consistait leur mission: mettre hors d'état de nuire un monstre qui terrorisait les villageois. Le travail était classique mais très bien payé, ce monstre devait être très fort.

Les mages se séparèrent et firent le tour du village pour récupérer des infos sur la fameuse bestiole. Elle semblait venir de la forêt, les habitants s'accordaient tous sur ce point. Pour la description de la créature, c'était autre chose… Des plumes, des poils, gigantesque ou de taille humaine, 5 pattes ou seulement 2, 3 têtes ou une seule… Bref, pas très précis tout ça. L'équipe se retrouva en fin de journée avec une seule certitude : ils trouveraient la bête dans la forêt.

La nuit allait tomber, le groupe décida de rester dormir au village et de partir le lendemain, c'était plus pratique de voir quelque chose pour se battre. Les mages de Fairy Tail retournèrent donc voir les villageois pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet du monstre. C'était peine perdue, mais une rumeur commençait à circuler, à propos d'une « mage maudite » qui serait revenue. Taldir et Nagash entendirent une conversation à ce sujet mais les habitants devinrent muets lorsqu'ils se mirent à poser des questions.

Finalement, l'équipe se retrouva à l'auberge. Le repas fut assez animé, les garçons discutaient et s'amusaient, Crysta leur criait dessus parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit, mais Freya parlait toujours autant, c'est-à-dire presque pas. Les autres mages arrivèrent à peine à lui arracher quelques mots. Les villageois présents dans la salle regardaient la solitaire d'un air méfiant et chuchotaient entre eux. Elle mangeait, impassible, ne semblant pas les remarquer, et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

_La jeune fille se réveilla par terre, dans une cellule. Sans comprendre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, pour constater avec étonnement qu'elle était ouverte. Elle regarda prudemment dans le couloir. Vide. Elle sortit et marcha dans ce couloir, tout était silencieux. Elle se sentait mal sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait juste une impression de déjà-vu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, son malaise s'accentuait, elle avait peur… Elle arriva dans une grande salle et vit cinq enfants étendus au sol, dans une mare de sang…_

Freya se réveilla en sursaut. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, c'était juste un cauchemar. Encore un. Elle allait devoir se faire une raison, ils étaient morts… Elle sortit prendre l'air un moment, et s'assit contre un arbre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la solitaire.

- T'étais pas dans ton lit. Répondit Crysta.

- Et alors ?

- Bah je me demandais où tu étais.

- Maintenant tu sais.

- Je veux te demander un truc. Est-ce que tu peux être franche ? Demanda soudainement la rose.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocutrice, elle poursuivit.

- La rumeur, elle te concerne ?

- Quelle rumeur ?

- Celle de cette mage maudite revenue ici.

- ... Oui.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu savais pas de quoi je parlais ?

- Je ne savais pas. J'ai tellement entendu ça que je ne fais plus attention.

- Donc elle te concerne bien.

- Je t'ai dit oui qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que, pour une fois, tu n'aies pas peur de dire les choses en face des gens.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je n'en ai simplement pas besoin.

- Sauf que se confier ça fait toujours du bien.

- J'ai déjà essayé, crois-moi ça ne marche pas.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne t'es pas adressée aux bonnes personnes.

- Et toi peut-être que tu te mêles un peu trop des affaires des autres.

- Disons que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Disons que tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter parce que j'en ai pas besoin.

- Que tu en aies besoin ou pas, ça ne changera rien au fait que je m'inquiète. Tu ne parles pas, et tu montres pas tes émotions, alors je veux savoir ce que tu as !

- Je suis comme ça c'est tout.

- Comment je peux t'aider si tu ne me dis rien ?! Tu dis que tu es comme ça, mais quand je te regarde j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es triste. Tu vas me faire croire que tu es pessimiste de nature c'est ça ?

- Non. Et je ne suis pas triste. Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, je ne montre pas mes émotions c'est tout.

Freya en avait assez de cette conversation, elle ne voulait pas mêler Crysta à ses affaires, alors elle commença à retourner vers la chambre. Mais l'autre mage lui parla un dernière fois.

- Tu sais...je t'ai déjà vu sourire. C'est pas souvent, mais ça arrive... Et c'est dans ces moments-là que tu as l'air le plus triste...

Freya ne répondait pas, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Mais Crysta n'insista pas davantage. Elle avait déjà pu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, c'était pas si mal.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle à manger avant de partir pour la forêt.

Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Cet endroit aurait terrifié beaucoup de gens mais les mages de Fairy Tail en avaient vu d'autres. Ils marchaient entre les arbres, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt, lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement à glacer le sang. Le monstre ne devait pas être très loin.

A force de marcher, le groupe se retrouva face à la bête, difforme et indescriptible. Aucun des mages n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Elle semblait appartenir à un autre se mit à parler.

- Tu es donc revenue, gamine. Dit-elle à Freya.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Quelle importance ? C'est à cause de toi que je suis arrivé ici, il y a des années.

- Et pourquoi elle t'aurait amené ici ? Tu sais pas marcher tout seul ? Lança Crysta.

- Les gens normaux ne peuvent pas comprendre.

- Elle est aussi normale que moi.

- Venant de la fille d'un dragon ça laisse songeur... Dit Taldir. Heureusement, Crysta ne l'entendit pas.

- Je sais bien que je suis pas normale, si je l'étais, rien de tout ÇA ne serait arrivé... Murmura Freya pour elle-même.

- Je ne souhaite pas perdre de temps à tenter d'expliquer à des gens comme vous. Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. Reviens avec moi, petite. Reprit le monstre en tendant ce qui ressemblait à une main vers Freya.

A cet instant, la brune eut l'impression de voir une jeune fille en robe blanche à la place de la bête.

- Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que tu me connais ?

- Puisque tu insistes... Je m'appelle Alice et je viens de l'Abysse. Je te connais bien.

- Alice ? L'Abysse ? Demanda Freya, sans comprendre un seul mot.

- Alors tu ne te souviens toujours pas... Tant pis, viens avec moi, on retrouvera ta mémoire ensemble.

- Hé ! Alice ou j'sais pas quoi ! Ce serait sympa de pas nous ignorer. Ok tu veux l'emmener mais t'es sûre que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ce monstre a tué des gens ! Intervint Crysta.

- C'est une chain, pas un monstre. Et il faut bien qu'elle se nourrisse de quelque chose le temps de retrouver Freya...

- Encore des gens qui meurent par ma faute... Pensa la concernée. Tu as vraiment tué ces gens pour ça ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Quelle importance ? Répliqua Alice en riant.

- Je ne viendrai pas avec toi.

- Dommage... Je retourne dans l'abysse, cette chain va se déchaîner, il ne restera sans doute plus rien de cet endroit. Adieu ! Fit la jeune fille en blanc, en riant encore.

Et la créature attaqua les mages de Fairy Tail. Darkkryt sortit son épée lourde et tenta de bloquer un coup, mais la bête était tellement puissante qu'il fut projeté contre un arbre. Il laissa échapper un grondement bestial, ce qui alarma Boëndal.

- Arrête abruti ! Polyussica t'a portant dit de ne pas le faire ! Si tu continues tu pourrais définitivement perdre la raison ! Cria le nain. Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer son ami.

Taldir sorti une flèche de son carquois et la posa contre son arc. Il banda, et visa la créature avant de décocher sa flèche. La chain n'eut aucun dégât, enfin la flèche ne la dérangeait pas on dirait.

Nagash aperçut des squelettes, surement le dernier repas de la créature. Comme tout bon nécromancien, il leur insuffla un souffle de vie. Les squelettes lévitèrent alors au-dessus du sol, puis redescendirent les pieds sur terre une fois opérationnels. Ils chargèrent alors la chain qui les fit voler d'un puissant coup de patte contre un arbre. Les os de ses pantins brisés, Nagash réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Wolf, toujours aussi bourrin, se transforma et bondit sur l'ennemi monstrueux. Il le mordit puissamment, ce qui lui valut un vol plané aussi. Crysta restait à distance de la chain, mais lui balançait ses flammes pour la brûler. Elle se décida à attaquer plus près, afin d'utiliser sa magie de dragon slayer. Les serres du dragon, les cornes du dragon, l'ergot de feu, toutes ses attaques se retrouvaient sur le corps de la chain, mais rien à faire elle n'avait pas de dégâts.

Quant à Freya, elle attaquait au corps à corps, avec l'aide de son épée. Les griffes, épaisses et dures, de la chain se croisaient avec la lame tranchait de Freya. Cela produisait un bruit métallique, comme si deux épées se confrontaient l'une à l'autre. A son tour, la brune fut envoyée voler. Les mages s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, et fixaient la monstrueuse créature.

Le combat semblait perdu d'avance.

* * *

><p>Ne me détestez pas pour cette fin ! Bon...j'aurais peut-être pas dû faire une fin comme ça...mais c'était trop tentant !<p>

Je vous ai laissé un (énorme) indice sur le _ils_ dont je parlais dans les chapitres précédents, vous avez deviné qui c'est ? :)

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt ^^


End file.
